


Love Song

by wcnderluster



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Cock Warming, M/M, Riding, Teasing, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcnderluster/pseuds/wcnderluster
Summary: Dandelion needed to practice his ballad, Geralt wanted to fuck, they compromise.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 293





	Love Song

Dandelion was both comfortable and uncomfortable. He was in his element, si nging, playing, fucking and yet, he could never  expect that practising a new ballad whilst sat on a cock  w ould be so distracting. 

The bard clenched his jaw as his fingers slipped, his nails catching on the  incorrect lutestring. He had barely opened his mouth to protest that it was merely a n accident before  G eral t ’ s hand was on his waist, his hips giving a hard thrust up into him. The moan as ripped from his throat as h is fingers gripped the neck of his lute. 

He wasn’t sure why he agreed to this, but he needed to practice and  Geralt had wanted to fuck so they compromised . And now he was sat, parchment strewn across the floor, blotted ink and music notes covering the paleness as he sat, thighs spread across  Geralt ’s , the Witcher inside him.  The Witcher in question was polishing his sword . Not his metaphorical sword, that was in its  _ sheath _ _ ,  _ but his actual sword, the silver one. 

Due to this Dandelion was leaning forward slightly, back arched as he sat somewhat co mfortably on Geralt. The sword the Witcher was polishing was resting slightly dangerously on the bard ’s back and the dirtied cloth  wiped over the shining silver. 

“I know what this ballad should sound like Dandelion, that wasn’t it. Do it again--” the Witcher muttered, gently hitting the man on his lap with  the cloth. 

Dandelion himself would have added a witty comment but considering his compromised position—no, he was still going to make a witty comment.

“And which one of us, dear Witcher, is the bard here?” he asked, twisting on  Geralt’s lap, trying hard not to moan and squirm at the way the Witcher moved inside of him.  The bard bit his lip, fingers tightening, the pads pressing into the lute strings before he relaxed, getting used to the feeling. 

“You are, but I've heard thing son g a thousand times, I know what it should be.” the Witcher’s words were almost a grunt, as he shifted his hips, just to tease a little more. His rou gh hand pushed the bard back around to his previous position, earning a small whine from him . 

“Perhaps I would be successful in my practising if someone didn’t have his cock inside me.” the bard grumbled, fingers plucking the f irst few chords of his new song.  It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy this, in fact, he relished every time the Witcher was inside him, to the point that he had written ma n y, too many , songs about it. But this time it was affecting his playing somewhat negatively, and that meant it was somewhat annoying. 

“Oh? Can’t concentrate, little lark--?”  the Witcher mused , the clink of his sword hitting the ground resounding around their rented room. He thrust his hips up, hard, fingers gripping the  bard's hips. The rewarding moan and strangled lute strum brought  a smirk  Geralt’s lips. “Much rather I  fucked some inspiration into you?” 

The Witcher hummed in Dandelion ’ s ear, his lips grazing the sensitive skin there. His hand still gripped the bard ’ s hip, the other  moving around him to pry the lute from him . The lute was placed beside them, resting against the chair before his hand returned to the man in his lap, gripping his thigh. 

“Go on, take the pleasure you so crave , and then get back to your song, Dandelion.” The  W itcher pressed some kisses down the  bard's neck, thrusting his hips up into  him, starting a gentl e rhythm. 

A few small moans cascaded f rom Dandelion’s mouth as he leaned back against  Geralt’s chest. His hands went to cover  the Witcher’s on his thighs. 

“You know  Geralt I would, but this isn’t the easiest position to do just that--” the bard countered,  that melodic voice having a teasing witty lilt to it. 

He wasn’t sure what to  expect but finding himself face down on the bed with his Witcher pressing  against him , wasn’t quite it. But he should have expected it . A tangle of moans and whimpers left his lips as his fingers found their way to gripping the sheet s . 

“Well, if you’re not willing to put the effort in to take your plea s ur e, I guess I'll have to give you what I think you deserve--” 

Rougher kisses were pressed down the back of Dandelion’s  neck. He pulled back, replacing his lips with his hand, pushing the bard into  the cheap mattress of their rented room. His hips moved, he didn’t start slow, they’d each had more than enough  teasing. 

You'd think the bard’s moans of pleasure would be at least  somewhat lessened by his face and therefore mouth pressed into the bed but no, his moans were still loud and setting  Geralt on edge. The  W itcher didn’t take pleasure in much, but Dand elion’s moans were something that could be akin to music to his ears. Nothing else mattered to him at this moment, he was lost in the feel of  Dandelion below him and the sounds in his ears. 

When he said he would give the bard  what he thought the bard deserves, he really meant he was just going to take what he wanted. 

He was pulled from his lust-fueled trance by Dandelion pushing back against him and muttering a simple ‘fuck  Geralt , I'm going to--’. It was the stuttering of  his bard’s hips that ruined the Witcher, his own hips jerking as he spilled into him, hand gripping the back of Dandelion’s throat as he slowed to a stop. 

Usually, there would be some care to what they do, some tenderness as they lie together, but  Geralt still had teasing on the brain.

“There, now you can practice your music, Dandelion.”


End file.
